This invention relates to a linear lighting fixture and more particularly to an improved lamp bracket for the lighting fixture.
The lighting fixture under consideration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,548, entitled Lighting Fixture, by Daniel W. Barton. The patent discloses a linear lighting fixture which is adapted for use with low voltage halogen lamps, comprising a substantially U-shaped cross-section member having a pair of longitudinal ridges near the extremities and a plurality of identical light modules capable of being inserted at different locations along the housing. In each light module, there is located a lamp bracket and socket for holding a low voltage halogen lamp. The lamp bracket and socket are accessed by removal of a lens which covers a portion of the light module. However, it has been found that removal and replacement of any lamp is difficult because of the lamp socket being fixedly located in the module, parallel to its walls and in close quarters to the inside surfaces. This allows little space for the average human fingers to grasp the lamp and socket for removal of the lamp. Furthermore, it has been found desirable to be able to tilt the lamp socket at an angle from its present mounting, to use it as a spotlight in some locations. This can not be done with the present lamp-socket mounting.
The present invention is thus an improvement to the linear lighting fixture described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,548 in that the lamp bracket has been changed to permit tilting the lamp socket perpendicular to the horizontal. This position allows both easy removal and replacement of the lamp, and also its positioning as a spotlight. The pivotable lamp bracket is designed to be in two parts: one part is fastened by a screw to the fixture and the other part holds the lamp socket. Both parts are joined by a rivet and spring washer which acts as a pivot. Means are provided to hold the lamp socket in either the horizontal or vertical positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to imrove the ability of removing and replacing lamps.
Another object is to permit placing the lamps at varying angles to the horizontal plane of the lighting fixture.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.